Metal Love
by MangoFish
Summary: Duo reflects on his Gundam, Deathscythe.


Metal Love

By MangoFish

Dedicated to Akio's Car

Duo glanced about furtively as he finished repairs on Gundam Deathscythe's damaged shoulder. The great mecha lay beside him, stretched out on the floor of the hanger like a slumbering giant. The coast was clear. Howard and the others had turned in nearly an hour before. He grinned and set down his repair kit. 

"Naaa… Deathscythe," he murmured as he monkeyed up the side of his Gundam. He stood upon its chest panel, looking into the cold black eyes that stared forward from its Spartan helmet. It was so beautiful.

He sat down gracefully, unfastening his boots and tossing them to the floor. He took a moment to run his fingers over the cool gundanium beneath him, then bent forward to kiss it with great admiration. The metal glinted in the pale silver light of the Earth's moon, and Duo looked up, winking roguishly at the dark, clear eyes. "You tease."

He lay back on the Gundam, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, reverent of the great black beast beneath him. When the last button came free he propped himself up on his elbows, letting the moonlight spill across his pale, slender chest. He threw his head back and smiled again at the soft susurrus of his braid dragging across the metal.

"You want me to let my hair down?" he asked curiously, sitting up again. Eyes sparkling he removed the tie of his braid, running his finger's down it as the long silky mess spilled free. "You're the only one who can see me this way…" he murmured, fondling the dark cavity of the mobile suit's chest vents. 

"My beautiful Deathscythe…" he reached down to caress the growing bulge in his pants, closing his eyes to savor the sweet sensations it provoked. He frowned a little and opened his eyes, but softened when he look up into the Gundam's dark countenance. "That's right, I'll save it for you."

His smile turned seductive as he fingered the waistband of his pants. He took a long while to work them down over his slim hips, then ripped them off with a flourish and flung them to the floor. He was wearing nothing beneath.

He laughed as he rolled over, sitting there on his hands and knees, long hair cascading over his shoulders and down his back to pool on the Gundam's broad chest. He leaned forward, head dipping down to run kisses along his partner's black collarbone, arms stretched out to brace himself, butt rocking suggestively in the air. The metal was cool under his lips and when he looked up he realized with a delicious shiver just how large his partner was. Like a great demon, the slayer of a thousand men, so peaceful now in its slumber. And it was his. His alone.

He stretched his legs out behind him until he was splayed out there, straddling the Deathscythe's chest as best he could, compared with its bulk. The sensation that passed through him as he pressed his hard, hot erection to the cool metal beneath him was divine, and he moaned out a wordless prayer to the silent god bellow him as he began to rock and sway atop it.

"You're everything to me," he whispered huskily, his voice raw with lust, the friction of his flesh across the metal driving him to a violent passion. His back arched and he braced his arms beneath him, supporting his upper body as his lower body writhed violently against his beautiful Deathscythe. "I want you so much…" His voice was almost lost as he groaned deep and low. He was whimpering now, in time to the pounding of his cock against his metallic lover. His lips parted gently, drinking in the moonlight, and his long chestnut hair became heavy with sweat.

He threw his head back and cried out his passion as his semen spurted forth, stark white on the mobile suit's slick black girth. He laughed loudly, caressing it fondly before lowering his head to lick it clean. He sill remembered perfectly the look on Howard's face the one time he didn't.

Forgetting his clothing, left strewn on the floor, he crawled down the Gundam's hard torso and slipped down into the open cockpit. Nestled there, safe in his partner's womb, he slept peacefully for the rest of the night, dreaming of his phantasmal metal lover.


End file.
